1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery tank arrangement for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Generally, the recovery tank is removably mounted to the handle or base of the carpet extractor. In the recovery tank, the liquid is separated from the working air. For relatively large recovery tanks of the canister style wet pickup suction cleaners, the liquid laden working air is allowed to expand and slow down upon entering the tank. This expansion and slowing of the working air is typically sufficient to adequately separate the liquid from the working air. However, recovery tanks for the upright carpet extractors or small floor cleaning units are generally small with little room. In these tanks, the liquid laden working air travels very fast, which makes it difficult for the liquid to expand and adequately separate from the air. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a recovery tank with a large capacity to improve the separation of the air from the liquid. Such a large recovery tank also increases the extractor's coverage of cleaning area before the recovery tank is full, thereby reducing the number of times the tank has to be emptied when cleaning a large area. However, a large tank requires more space on the extractor needed to mount it thereon. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cost effective, easy to operate, and convenient mounting arrangement for mounting the recovery tank to the extractor that accommodates a large capacity tank.